


An Unlikely Friendship

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Blair enough to try and become better friends with Blair’s friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Friendship

An Unlikely Friendship  
By Patt

 

Jim noticed that Blair and Connor were becoming good friends and this bothered him a little bit. He wanted Blair to himself and didn’t like sharing with Connor. But he was going to have to grow up and realize that there was only one thing to do. He was going to have to be nice to Connor and make sure that Blair noticed. 

Jim and Blair had been lovers for about six months when he started going to movies with Connor when Jim was working late. At first it didn’t bother him, but now it did. He was going to have to change things around a bit in his life. Connor was going to have to be included on some of their outings. Jim was getting a headache just thinking about it. _Get over it, Ellison, its just starting._

>>

In the bullpen the next day, Jim walked up to Connor and said, “Would you like to go to lunch with me and Blair today?”

Connor was shocked to say the least. “Are you making fun of me?” She asked quickly. 

“Making fun of you about what?” Jim asked. 

Megan Connor was truly shocked. She said, “I would love to have lunch with you today. That would be very nice.” 

“We’re going to go at noon, if that’s good for you.” Jim added. 

“I’ll meet you at the elevator at noon. You’re driving, right?” She teased. 

“Yup, I’m driving. I was thinking Chili’s for lunch, is that all right with you?” Jim responded. 

“We’ll see you at noon.” Connor walked happily back to her desk and began to do paperwork. She didn’t know what was going on with Ellison, but she was thrilled that Jim asked her to have lunch with he and Sandy. _Maybe Sandy put him up to it. Maybe he’s making him do this._ Connor found herself worrying about it then. 

Blair walked by Connor’s desk and she said, “Sandy did you ask Jim to ask me to join the two of you for lunch?”

“No, did he ask you to lunch?” Blair was honestly shocked. 

Connor smiled then and said, “Yes, we’re going to Chili’s.”

“Sweet…” Blair replied as he walked over to his desk and sat down. 

Jim looked up at Blair and smiled when he saw his partner starting right in on the paperwork. 

“Jim, did you ask Connor to have lunch with us?” Blair whispered. 

“Yeah, I know that she’s a good friend of yours and I thought I would ask her to join us,” Jim said casually. 

Blair gave Jim a huge smile and said, “Well it was really nice and I thank you.”

Both men got back to work and nothing more was said. 

>>

At noon, Blair said, “Are we going to lunch?”

“Yeah, Connor’s waiting over by the elevator already, she must be starving,” Jim teased. 

“Well, she exercises a lot, so she has to keep up her strength,” Blair said. 

They joined Connor and got into the elevator. 

“So we’re going to Chili’s?” Blair inquired. 

Jim smiled and said, “Yeah, I like Chili’s. You both do, right?”

“I love Chili’s,” Blair answered. 

“Me too,” Connor agreed. 

“Then it’s settled,” Jim said, as they headed for the truck. Jim opened the door for Blair and Connor and then went over to his side. Blair got into the truck first and slid across the seat. Once they were all in, Jim said, “Seatbelts or we aren’t moving.”

“Wow, Sandy, you have him trained,” Connor kidded. 

“Not my idea, it was all of the fender benders he got into and didn’t want me going through the windshield,” Blair explained. 

Jim didn’t say anything as he drove out of the parking garage and headed over to Chili’s. 

Blair said, “So does anyone have any ideas about the Bender case?”

Jim spoke up quickly, “No office talk. This is supposed to be a friendly lunch, not a work lunch.”

Connor smiled and said, “I can live with that.”

Blair asked, “Have you seen No Country for Old Men yet?” 

“No, not yet, is it good?” Connor asked. 

“We haven’t seen it yet,” Jim said. 

“I just wondered if you had because we’ve heard it sucks, but it got academy awards, right? It has to be good,” Blair presumed. 

“Not necessarily Chief. Sometimes we don’t agree with critics and award shows,” Jim responded. 

Connor piped up and said, “Did you see Juno, Ellison?”

“Yes, Blair took me to see it after the two of you saw it. He thought I would enjoy it and I did. It was very good. Not side splitting funny, but fun just the same and I loved the ending,” Jim replied. 

They drove up to Chili’s and Jim parked. “Wow, it doesn’t look too busy, we might get in before tomorrow,” Connor joked. 

Blair teased back and said, “We’ll just show our badges.”

“You two will sit somewhere else then,” Jim kidded right along with them. 

The three of them walked up and Jim put his name in at the desk. They sat down and waited for their waitress. They were told it would only be about ten minutes. 

“You know what movie was really good? I mean good enough that Blair went out and bought it for me?” Jim asked. 

Connor smiled and said, “I can’t wait to hear.”

Jim smiled back and said, “Have you seen Martian Child?”

Connor laughed and said, “Sandy and I were just discussing that the other day. We both loved it. I’m so glad you did too. The critics hated it and said that boy belonged in a mental institution. I disagreed completely.”

“They thought putting that little 9 year old boy, away, would be better than staying with John Cusack?” Jim was appalled. 

“Exactly, my thinking,” Blair agreed with them. 

“Can I borrow your movie to watch it again? I haven’t seen it since the theater and would love to,” Connor asked. 

“Well, Jim doesn’t like lending out his movies to anyone,” Blair said quickly. 

Just as quickly Jim said, “For Connor, it’s okay, I know she’ll take care of it. I’ve seen her house.”

“Seeing my house makes it better?” Connor asked almost laughing. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t loan one to Brown, have you ever seen the disarray his house is in? I would never trust my dvd’s to him.”

The waitress walked up and said, “Jim Ellison?”

“Yes, that’s us,” Jim said standing up. 

“Follow me,” She said as the three of them followed her to their booth. 

They sat down and got comfortable and started reading the menu. After about five minutes, Jim said, “Does anyone want to have Appetizers?”

Connor spoke up first. “I do. I like the Hot Spinach and Artichoke Dip, if that’s all right with you guys.”

“We love that, Connor,” Blair answered. 

“How about the Southwestern Eggrolls?” Jim asked.

“Oh I love them.” Blair answered. 

“I do too, order those two things and then maybe we can get their fancy salads instead of a big ole hamburger,” Connor suggested. 

“Good thinking, Connor,” Jim agreed. 

So when the waitress got back, they all ordered iced tea and two starters. As she left Jim said, “By the way, I told Simon that we’d be gone up to two hours, so there is no rush.”

“Thank you,” Connor said happily. 

“You’re welcome,” Jim answered. 

Blair just looked around like he was in the twilight zone, but decided not to make a big thing about it. Jim was just trying to be nice-he should just let it be.

“What are you getting?” Blair asked Jim. 

“I want the Boneless Buffalo Chicken Salad,” Jim answered. 

“Oh that sounds good,” Connor said. “I’m going to have the Grilled Caribbean Salad, I just love them.”

“And I’m going to have the Mesquite Chicken Salad because I love the dressing,” Blair said. 

“Sounds like we’re going to have a sensible lunch,” Jim believed. 

The appetizers came and as they ate, they all talked about anything and everything. 

“So Connor, are you seeing anyone right now?” Jim asked in between bites of his eggrolls.

“Yes, I’m seeing a really nice cop from Vice, believe it or not. His name is Mason Johnson, do you know him?” She asked. 

“I not only know him, but I like him a lot. He’s a really nice guy. I hope things go well for you both,” Jim said. 

Blair still felt like he was in the twilight zone, but added, “I like Mason too. He’s really nice.”

“I didn’t realize you knew him,” Jim commented. 

“Yes, he went to the movies one night with Connor and me when you had to work late,” Blair explained. 

“Oh,” Jim answered. 

Their lunch came and they all began to eat their salads like they hadn’t seen food in a month. 

“So would you and Johnson like to come over for dinner this weekend?” Jim asked. 

“All right, this has gone on long enough. What in the hell is going on? Why are you being so nice to me?” Connor asked. 

“It’s high time I treated Blair’s friends as my friends, that’s what’s going on,” Jim responded. 

“Oh…Well thank you,” Connor replied. 

“You are most welcome. And by the way, I asked you to lunch today, so I’m paying. And Sandburg, that includes you too,” Jim ordered. 

“Thank you,” Connor and Blair said at the same time. 

The rest of the lunch was excellent, between the talk and the food, everyone was having a great time. Finally at about 1:30 Jim said, “We’d better think about getting back before Simon sends the troops out for us.”

When the waitress brought the bill, Jim gave her his card and took care of everything. Once they were all done, they walked out to the truck for the ride back to the station. 

>>

Simon walked out of his office and said, “Is Ellison back yet?”

Rafe looked around and said, “I don’t see him.”

“Very funny, do you know if he’s back yet?” Simon asked more gruffly this time. 

“No sir, I think he’s still at lunch.” Brown decided to help Rafe out a little. 

“Well as soon as he gets back, tell him I need to see him.”

“Yes, sir,” Brown answered and he wasn’t kidding. 

As soon as Simon closed his door, Rafe said, “What do you suppose that is about?”

“I don’t have a clue, but I feel sorry for Ellison,” Brown said as he got back to work. 

>>

When Jim, Blair and Connor walked back into the bullpen, Brown said, “You might want to watch out for Simon, he’s grouchy and he’s looking for you.”

“Oh great…” Jim sighed. 

“Thank you again for lunch, Jim, I had a great time,” Connor said before she headed on over to her own desk to get back to work. 

Blair said, “I think it’s great that you’re trying so hard. And for that, you’ll get a special surprise tonight.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

Jim smiled as he made his way over to Simon’s door and knocked. 

Simon opened the door and said, “Come on in, Jim. We need to talk.”

Blair sat and watched Jim through the glass, as Rafe and Brown did too. They saw Jim jump up and yell “no fucking way” and then start pacing. 

“Doesn’t look like it’s going well,” Connor said from across the room. 

“I don’t think it’s going well at all,” Blair answered. And now he was worried, what was this all about?

Jim stormed out of the office and didn’t say a word to Blair-he just kept on going to the break room. 

“Sandburg, my office, now.” Simon ordered. 

Blair got up quickly and almost ran into the office and closed the door. “What’s up sir?”

“I’ll tell you what’s up. Jim just told me he refused an assignment because he doesn’t want to do it. Do you believe it?” Simon asked. 

“Maybe… What’s the assignment?”

“He needs to go to Seattle and be undercover for about six weeks and he refused the job. He knows damn well he’s the only one that we can use without a wire. So there isn’t really a choice in the matter,” Simon grumbled. 

“There is always a choice, Simon. If he doesn’t want to do it, he doesn’t have to do it, am I right?” Blair asked nervously. _Why would Jim turn the assignment down?_

“He supposed to follow orders and he’s not. He refuses to do it. I might have to write him up on it and it’ll be in his permanent record.” Simon was the one pacing now. 

“He wouldn’t turn it down without a reason. What was the reason?” Blair asked. 

“He doesn’t like it that you won’t be there. And he doesn’t want to be partnered with Connor.” Simon was still chewing on his unlit cigar. 

“Okay, what is the job and why would Connor be his partner?” Blair had to know what was going on. 

“He’s got to be married and I figured Connor would be perfect for him. He did it one other time, why not this time? But he said he won’t go without you and you can’t go,” Simon explained. 

“Why can’t I go?” Blair asked hoping he would get a good reason. 

“The man Jim is going to be playing is involved in gay bashing. There have been three deaths in Seattle because of this and we need to stop it now.” Simon was angry again. 

“I’ll talk to him, sir.” Blair walked out of the office and went looking for Jim. He grabbed Connor on the way. 

“This has to do with you, so you might want to come and talk with him,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay…” Connor followed Blair into the break room and shut the door after her. Jim was leaning against the wall, almost like he was holding it up. 

“I’m not doing it, Chief,” Jim blurted out. 

“Connor would be your backup, what’s the problem. You know you can handle your senses by yourself. The time would go by quickly and Connor could call me and fill me in when she’s not being watched,” Blair said. 

“I’m not doing it,” Jim said adamantly. 

“What is the job?” Connor asked Jim. 

“You and I play a married couple that happen to believe that gay people should be killed, so we’re in on gay bashing and I just won’t do it,” Jim said angrily. 

“Jim, is this the case that have three dead gay men in Seattle?” Connor asked. 

Jim glared at her and said, “I don’t care. I can’t do this.”

“You won’t, or you can’t.” Connor asked. 

“I can’t. I’m gay for Christ sakes. I can’t pretend this is all right. I can’t hurt another gay person just to make a fucking case stick.”

Blair looked at Jim seriously and said, “Maybe they’ll let me go then. I could go with Connor.”

“Blair, you wouldn’t be what they want. They want someone that looks like me and is married to someone like Connor,” Jim explained. 

“Then you have to think about doing it,” Blair almost ordered. “It’s important Jim.”

“I know it’s fucking important. I don’t want to be married to Connor. Nothing against you, Connor, but they will be watching us like hawks. We’ve got to make them believe it and I’m afraid they’ll be recording us too. Can you honestly say you want to go undercover and fuck in front of a bunch of low-life’s?” Jim was desperate for her to say no. 

“Jim, I can do anything as long as I knew we would still be friends the next day. If this saves one life, it would be worth it. And you’re jumping to conclusions, they may not want us to have sex for them. Maybe just kissing and stuff. I could do that.” Megan was trying to talk him into it. 

“What do you think about it now, Blair?” Jim asked his very jealous boyfriend. 

“I’m not wild about you doing anything with Connor, but I agree with her, if it saved one life, it would be worth it. But could you both be friends afterwards, or would it make things harder?” Blair asked. 

“Oh don’t give me that shit, Sandburg. You know damn well, you don’t want me sleeping with anyone else. I’ve done undercover enough to know that we probably will have to,” Jim explained. 

“Then you’ll be doing your job. Am I right?” Blair asked. 

“I hate you sometimes,” Jim said softly as he pulled Blair into his arms. It was something they never did at the station, but the door was closed and Jim needed the hug. So Blair gave him one, easily. 

“You don’t hate me-you just aren’t crazy about this assignment. I think you two should do it. I think you can get along well and make them believe you’re a couple.” Blair was almost pushing them now. 

“No, I don’t hate you. I love you and I’m going to have to say that to Connor, and don’t know if I can.” Jim was nervous. 

“Jim, I think we should do it. Someone has to stop them, and it might as well be us. We can do it. I believe in us.” Connor was ready to sign up. 

“Fine…But I’m telling you now, if Sandburg dumps me, I’m never talking to you or Simon again,” Jim said despairingly.

They all three walked into Simon’s office and informed him that they would take the case on. Simon was thrilled and said, “It’ll take a few days to set it up, but then I’ll call you and you won’t have much notice. We need to get some pictures of Ellison and Connor together for the ad we’re going to run. Go ahead and take the time off now to be with each other and Connor, you must have someone to tell, also, right?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, I have someone to tell and he’s not going to be happy about it,” Connor said realizing how much she would miss Mason. 

Blair said, “How about if Mason and I hang out together while you two are gone so that we won’t be so alone?”

“Chief, I don’t want you doing something you don’t want to do,” Jim said.

“I want to-really I do. I can keep him sane and he can help me keep sane. We might be able to help each other,” Blair explained. 

Simon said, “He’s got a point Ellison. He always has one and they’re almost always right.”

Blair smiled and looked over at Jim. Jim smiled back and said, “If you’re sure you don’t mind me doing this, I’m okay with you helping Johnson.”

“Well, I’m calling him Mason. I’m not calling him Johnson and he’s not calling me Sandburg.”

“Sandy, he calls you Blair.” Megan reminded him. 

“I know, I was just making a point about first names, I don’t want Jim getting all weird on me because I call him Mason.”

“I’m not going to get all weird on you. Oh who am I kidding? I’m going to be a mess by the time we leave,” Jim admitted freely. 

Simon repeated, “Everyone is off until I call you in. Let’s get those pictures taken. Go have some down time and we’ll talk when the time comes.”

The three of them left Simon’s office quietly and Rafe and Brown were trying to figure out what was going on. They knew better than to ask about it. They wondered why Simon had been taking pictures of Ellison and Connor. 

They all went down to the parking garage and said their goodbye’s to each other and went their separate ways.

>>

Jim was very quiet on the drive home. Blair wasn’t sure this was a good thing, or a bad thing. He just let Jim be, he knew Jim would talk to him when he felt like it. 

>>

Megan Connor didn’t know how she was going to bring this up to her new lover. They had only been together for three months and now she had to leave him for up to six weeks? Oh this might get ugly. She really hoped that he wouldn’t just dump her because she was madly in love with him and hoped he felt the same way. They hadn’t really discussed that yet. Maybe it was time. 

>>

When Jim walked through the front door of the loft, he sighed. He was never so glad to be home in his life. And soon he would have to leave this home for up to six weeks. 

“I’m sorry I’m being so moody,” Jim said quietly. 

Just as quietly, Blair answered, “Jim, you know I’m here whenever you feel like talking.”

“And what if I feel like doing something other than talking,” Jim said suggestively. 

“Then I would say, I’ll meet you upstairs. Give me a few minutes to get ready.” Blair made a mad dash towards the bathroom with Jim smiling at him. 

_I’m the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world._

Jim walked slowly up the stairs and began to strip down. He knew this night was important, it could be one of their last nights together. 

Jim lay on the bed waiting for Blair, naked and ready for his lover. Tonight was going to be the best night they had ever had, Jim was going to be certain of that. 

>>

Megan Connor walked in the front door of her house and smiled when she saw Mason cooking dinner. He was fantastic, in and out of bed. Megan walked over to him and kissed him soundly. 

“I’m not complaining, but what was that for?” Mason asked sweetly. 

“I love you,” Megan admitted quietly. 

“Wow, and I was going to tell you tonight, whether we were ready or not. You ruined my surprise. I love you, too,” Mason said with much warmth. 

“Why did we wait so long?” Megan wondered aloud. 

“I don’t know, Megan, but I’m glad we came to our senses. I’d like to move in with you if you’re game.” Mason hoped that they would be on the same page about this. 

“I have something to talk to you about, but first I would love to have you move in with me.” Megan kissed him again. 

“What do you need to tell me?” Mason asked. 

Megan began to tell him all about the undercover assignment in Seattle and told him who she would be working with and what could happen if the situation were forced on them. He sat and listened quietly and didn’t say a word until she was done. 

“First of all, this is an assignment, so you don’t have much say in it. If you have to pretend you’re married, then so be it. I would rather have you sleep with Ellison then be uncovered by the bad guys,” Mason said very logically. 

“Is it because of what happens in Vice? Because I don’t like this at all. I don’t feel comfortable doing it, but it’s my job so I feel like I have to.” Connor was bearing her soul. 

“Yeah, Vice cops understand probably more than you will ever guess. That’s probably why Jim Ellison is fighting it. You tell him that I’ll keep an eye on Blair while he’s gone and not to worry about a thing. In fact, I’ll have him over for dinner a lot and we can whine to each other, while drinking wine.” Mason hoped he was helping Megan with the wine joke. 

“How about us showing each other how much we mean to each other right now?” Megan asked. 

“You’re on.” Both of them walked to the bedroom, kissing the entire way. This was going to be a good night. Both of them were going to make sure of it. 

>>

Jim was lying in bed, holding his most prized possession. Blair Sandburg meant more to Jim than anything. And he had to tell him tonight. 

“I know I don’t tell you I love you very often, I’m sorry about that. But I do love you. I love you very much.” Jim was rambling. 

Blair scooted over closer to Jim and began to kiss him again. “I love you too. You mean the world to me. You have to promise to keep yourself and Megan safe so that you’ll both come back to us,” Blair said, almost sadly. 

“I want you to understand that I would never sleep around on you for anything, but if things get too close, we might have to, in order to save our cover. Do you understand that? And can you live with that?” Jim asked. 

“So, if they’re taping you, you have to pretend that you’re making love? You can do that,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Blair, chances are they’ll have the room bugged and with video. They’re probably not going to take any chances. So I’m telling you up front, that we might have to do this.” Jim wanted Blair to tell him no. He wished Blair wouldn’t allow him to go. 

“Jim, this is important and you have a chance to save some lives. How many lives, aren’t even important. Even if it’s one, it’s enough. I love you and I’ll forgive anything that happens undercover. You won’t be in control of that.” Blair hoped Jim understood him. 

“Blair, will you still be friends with Connor afterwards? It’s something she’ll be worrying about too,” Jim wondered. 

“I’ll always be friends with Connor. I love her as a friend and she loves me. I know she wouldn’t do anything to hurt me on purpose. If it’s for the job, it’s for the job. Things will be just fine,” Blair supposed. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.” Blair curled up as close as he could and began to fall asleep. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to make love to Jim, but his brain wasn’t listening to his heart. That would have to wait until tomorrow. 

>>

Simon talked with the Captain in charge in Seattle and they got everything all set up. It was going to be sooner than they planned. The pictures had been placed in the ad right away. Jim was going to be looking for work with some Arian influences, and that’s where they would start. Everyone knew that the men that were running this mess were Arian and wouldn’t put up with anyone that was gay. They had given Jim a post office box and they would await the first answer. Jim would have to be there quickly once they called him. Jim was also going to have a throw away phone. He couldn’t be linked back to the PD, so this was the best way. Simon got him and Connor both a throw away and had them ready to go. 

Simon had to stop off at Jim’s loft to give him the phone and the info they had so far. When he knocked, he was surprised that Jim didn’t answer it before he knocked, but then he saw the tired look on his face and knew he had been sleeping. 

“I have your new cell phone. Here is the number, memorize it and Connor has the same number except for the last number, it’s a one instead of a zero. You can call each other as often as you like because they’ll probably be checking to see if you make any calls to anyone else.”

Simon then explained everything Jim would need to know about Jim Mason. They figured that would be a good name in case Connor slipped up and called him Mason instead of Jim. He showed him a copy of his resume for a job with this company and Jim almost laughed, if it wouldn’t have been so serious. The resume was nothing like Jim Ellison was, that was for sure. Everything was set, including Social Security cards, driver’s licenses and birth certificates. They were all set. They used Jim and Connor’s pictures from the old licenses and went with them. Jim was beginning to believe in this story himself. 

Simon said, “I have to get this other phone over to Connor, so we’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’ll fill her in on what’s going on in case they call her first. You just never know.”

“Talk to you tomorrow, Simon.” Jim shut the door after Simon left and looked upstairs to see a sad looking Blair watching him. 

Jim walked up the stairs and knew that Blair was going to have to make his claim before he left. Jim wasn’t all that comfortable being a bottom, but he would do this for Blair. He needed it. 

When Jim got upstairs, Blair said, “Make love to me.”

Jim was shocked-he thought for sure Blair would want to take control for a little while. But Jim was more than happy to make love to Blair, so he got the supplies out and started getting Blair ready. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

That was the last of the talking for the evening. Jim made love to Blair, not meaningless sex, but mind blowing, earth shattering sex. Jim wanted Blair to remember him just in case this would be the last time they were together.

>>

At 5:00 a.m. the cell phone rang. Jim grabbed it quickly and said, “Mason.”

“Jim Mason?” the voice asked. 

“Yes, who is this?” Jim asked. 

“This is Mark Martin from Pale Trading. You put in an application and resume with us and I’m calling to say that you have the job if you want it. We have a house for you and your wife to rent until you get settled. When would you like to come and see us?” Mark Martin asked. 

“I can come today, if you would like me too. My wife would like to see the house, if you don’t mind,” Jim said calmly. 

“We’ll expect you by 4:00 today. Feel free to call us at 555-1234. You can ask all of your questions when we see you,” Martin added. 

“I’ll see you at 4:00. Thank you for calling so quickly.” Jim decided he better sound a little happier if he wanted this to fly. 

“See you then. Goodbye.” Martin hung up and Jim closed his cell phone. 

Blair looked at him and sadly said, “So you have to leave today?”

“Yes, Blair, I do.”

“God, I don’t want you to go, now that the time is here,” Blair said even more sadly then he had sounded before. 

“I have to call Connor and warn her in case they call her.” Jim picked up his old cell phone and called Connor. 

“Connor.”

“Connor, I have to get used to calling you Megan. They want us today, so in case they call you, we’re going to be there by 4:00. They have a house for us and a job for me. So, just in case someone calls you, I want you to know what’s going on. Don’t use that cell phone for anything but calling me,” Jim advised. 

“Got it, Jim. We’re now the Mason’s and we’re going to be there by 4:00. Who do we meet up for giving reports to?” Connor asked. 

“We’re supposed to pass notes about our progress to the cops that come and man-handle Martin once a week. It’s always going to be the same two cops. Simon said we would spot them easily because they remind him of Rafe and Brown. One is black and the other is fancy, ancy white. They’ll pull us out if they need to. We just have to say the word.” Jim was nervous, suddenly. He hated being undercover and now poor Megan had to be there too. 

“We’ll see you in a couple of hours, then we’ll drive up there and have some time to spare. How does that sound, Jim?” Megan asked nervously. 

“That’s perfect. I’ll be over in two hours. That’ll give us both time to say our goodbye’s to Mason and Blair.” Jim closed his cell and looked at his unhappy partner. 

“You’re the one that told me to do this, Blair.”

“I know, I’m just wondering what I was on at the time.”

“Do you want me out?” Jim asked almost losing patience. 

“No…You have to do it, I just don’t have to like it.” Blair pulled him down to the bed for a kiss and they both got their motors running. 

“Try not to fuck her, okay?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll try.” Jim didn’t promise. 

“Under the covers, a lot can be hidden,” Blair suggested. 

“You’re right, we’ll try that. Don’t worry so much,” Jim said as he started to make love to Blair again. 

>>

“When you’re under the covers, you can pretend you’re making love, so you don’t actually have penetration. Think about that, okay?” Mason asked his love. 

“Good idea, we’ll try that and see how it works,” Megan agreed. 

“Now let me remind you of what you’re going to be missing,” Mason said as he started to make love to the woman of his dreams. He didn’t realize how much he loved her until right that moment. 

Their mouths and bodies were very busy and Mason told her about ten times how much he loved her. Megan Connor was thrilled. She finally got the man of her dreams. 

>>

Jim and Blair drove over to Connor’s house and Jim said, “You take good care of this truck, do you understand?”

“Are you really worried about the truck?” Blair asked smiling. 

“No…I’m just going to miss you like crazy and that was easier to say,” Jim admitted. 

When they drove up, Connor was waiting outside with her suitcase. The new car was waiting for them by the curb. Jim was at least glad it was an SUV. He liked big vehicles and really liked that one. 

Connor got teary eyed when she said goodbye to Mason and Blair got teary eyed when he said goodbye to Jim. Jim was stoic as usual, but ‘felt’ like crying if that counted for anything. He would have to tell Megan that later. 

They got their suitcases put in the back seat and they both got in and drove off. 

Blair looked lost and Mason put his arm around Blair’s shoulder and said, “Come on in, I’ve made us a nice lunch. We’ll talk and you’ll feel better.”

“You’ve done this before?” Blair asked. 

“Waiting? No… I’m usually on the other end,” Mason said smiling. 

The two men walked into the house and had a nice lunch and began their life without their mates.

>>

“Do you think Sandy is all right?” Megan asked. 

“Megan, he’s fine. Let’s discuss the case. Why is it so important that I have a wife? I mean why would they care?” Jim wondered. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll find out. Maybe they’ll blackmail you into doing something. They might use me as leverage.”

“Who knows? Megan, you might want to sit next to me, from now on, we’re supposed to be married and in love.” Jim said almost laughing at the look on her face. 

“What? It said somewhere on the resume, do you love your wife?” Megan questioned. 

“Actually they did ask if we were happily married, which I have never seen on an application or anything else before. Are we going to be able to be happy enough?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll make it believable. Don’t you worry about it, Jim.” She leaned into him and closed her eyes. 

“Tired?” Jim asked. 

“You wouldn’t believe. Mason made love to me all night long,” Megan admitted. 

“Oh before I forget, once we get there, they’ll probably put a bug in the SUV, so just watch what you say and do around them,” Jim warned. 

“So why don’t we have any kids yet, Jim?” Megan decided they better ask questions now. 

“How about because we don’t believe that the world needs any more mouths to feed?” Jim suggested. “Or we just haven’t gotten around to it yet.” 

“Okay, that’s good. What about family?” Megan asked. 

“You and I were only children and our parents already passed away, so there are no relatives. It’s just the two of us,” Jim said. 

“Are we affectionate in public?” Megan asked another good question. 

“Yes, I would think so. We want to look like a normal couple, so we need to hug and kiss now and then,” Jim assumed. 

“I think that’s all of the questions, I have. Oh, how about this one? When you go in, do I go in too?” Megan asked being a little bit nervous. 

“I imagine we both go in, because they’ll have to plant the bug in the SUV. You know they will,” Jim commented. 

“We’ve been married for seven years, so will we still be crazy about each other, or not so much?” Megan asked. 

“Megan, I hope to god, I’m still crazy about Blair after seven years,” Jim teased. 

“Okay, so we’re still in love,” Megan said seriously. 

“Before this all starts, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you being a good friend to Blair. He enjoys your company so much and when I have to work late, it seems you’re always there for him. Thank you,” Jim admitted. 

“Wow, I’m in shock. First of all you don’t have to thank me, because he’s wonderful to have as a friend. And I’ve discovered you are too. You’re just a little more reserved than Blair, but if I dig hard enough, I think I could find a good friend in there too,” Megan observed. 

They continued to talk about the case all the way up to Seattle and then they parked outside of the building they were going to have to go into. 

They got out of the SUV and Jim turned to Megan and said, “Ready?”

Megan put her hand into his hand and said, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Both of them smiled as they walked into the building, hand in hand awaiting the next thing they would have to do. 

When they got to the third floor Jim told the assistant who he was and who he needed to see. She told them to sit and wait. 

They sat in the waiting room and tried not to show how nervous they both were. Jim turned to Megan and whispered, “And we’re sure we’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes, Jim, we’re doing the right thing. Calm down,” Megan replied. 

A very tall and good looking man entered the room and said, “Jim Mason?”

Jim stood up and said, “That’s me.”

“And this would be?” He pointed to Megan. 

“This is my wife, Megan.” Jim pulled her up off the chair to be next to him. 

“It’s good to meet you, Megan. I like to meet the wives of my new men. I’m Mark Martin and I need to borrow your husband for a little while.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, also, Mr. Martin,” Megan said sweetly. 

“You’re Australian?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, I like the United States much more than Australia.” Megan hoped that would be a good enough answer. This had never dawned on them. 

“Oh I’m not complaining-we have quite a few wives from other countries, so it’s not a biggy. I look forward to talking to you more. Now let me borrow that husband of yours and he’ll be back soon,” Mark said as he led Jim into his office. 

Connor sat down nervous for the first time. This was a little scary, Mark Martin was scary. She didn’t want to cross him at any time. 

>>

“So, Jim, what brings you here?” Mark asked. 

“I needed to get to a place that was more, how do I say it nicely…white. And you answered my ad in the job circular and here I am,” Jim answered. 

“Do you have children, Jim?”

“Not yet, we’re thinking about starting now, if everything goes well,” Jim replied. 

“I noticed on your application that you were arrested once, could you tell me about it?” 

“I was accosted by a fag and he touched my arm. I had to defend myself against him and his kind. I’m sorry, but this is how I feel,” Jim said quickly. 

“We don’t like fags in this little world either, so you’ll be safe here. Not to worry.” Mark said. 

“That’s good to hear, because they are everywhere it seems,” Jim added. 

“They sure are, and believe me we’re trying to get rid of some of the trash, but enough of that. Let’s see what you could do for this company. You were in security? That’s a good line-we have a security opening right now that would put you in charge of about 22 people. Do you think you could handle that?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, I think I could handle that. My last job, I was in charge of about 11, so it wouldn’t be that different, I suppose,” Jim answered. 

“And your wife feels the same way you do about fags?” Mark asked. 

“Yes, she was appalled that one touched my arm. She made me throw the shirt away,” Jim couldn’t stop himself, he was on a roll now.

“What kind of car do you drive, Jim?” Mark totally switched gears. 

“A Ford Expedition, why?” Jim asked. 

“We need your keys so we can put the entry codes into the glove box for you and you’re going to be busy filling out all of this paperwork,” Mark said. 

“Entry codes to what?” Jim asked. 

“To the housing subdivision. We have a house ready for you and your wife, unless of course you don’t want to be a part of this family,” Mark said casually. 

“That would be great. My wife would love to get settled as soon as possible, so we could start planning a family,” Jim responded. 

“She’s very lovely,” Mark said. 

Jim felt nervous for the first time since this had started, Martin seemed almost thrilled about having Megan around and Jim worried about that. “Yes, she is lovely, but she’s all mine,” Jim decided to put that out first thing. 

“I get it, Jim. Not to worry. You don’t share. That’s good,” Martin said. “Now give me your keys and tell me where you are parked and I’ll get you started on the paperwork.” 

Jim told him where the SUV was and sat down to fill out all of the paperwork. He hated paperwork; he wished Megan was here to do it. 

“Would you like your wife to come in and sit with you while you do this?” Mark asked. 

“That would be great, thank you.” Jim liked having her nearby, because he didn’t trust Martin as far as he could throw him. 

Martin went and got Megan and she joined Jim in the conference room. As soon as Martin left, Jim took Megan into his arms and kissed her longingly. Megan responded in kind. When she finally pulled away, she said, “Did you get the job?”

“Yes, and they have a house for us,” Jim said on cue. 

“A house? So we don’t have to start out in a little apartment somewhere? That’s great, sweetheart. I love you so much.” And then she kissed him again. 

Jim filled out the paperwork while Megan walked around the room looking out the windows. She could see three men in their SUV and figured they were putting bugs in there, so she knew they had to be careful. 

Jim finished his work and said, “Megan, come here.”

Megan went and sat down next to him and they began to kiss again. Jim whispered, “Are you all right?”

She whispered back, “Yes.”

They began to talk about the job and everything else when Mark Martin came back into the room. 

“Well, you’re all set. You have a week off to get settled into your house and then you’ll begin working with us on Monday bright and early. Does this sound good to you?” Martin asked. 

Both Jim and Megan had stood up and they both smiled as they heard about a week off and Jim answered, “That sounds great sir, but if you need me sooner, Megan can handle the house for a few days.”

“Good to hear that. I might take you up on it. Here is a map to your new house, in your glove compartment is the code to the subdivision so you can get in and out. Megan, you don’t have a car yet?”

“Not yet, Mr. Martin,” She answered. 

“Call me, Mark.”

“Okay, Mark, I haven’t been able to get one yet,” Megan answered. 

“Not to worry, we have rentals for our employee’s. You’ll get one delivered tomorrow.”

“Why thank you,” Megan said cheerily. 

Mark shook Jim’s hand and said, “Welcome aboard, Jim. We’ll be talking to you soon.”

“Thank you again, sir for giving me this chance,” Jim said. 

“It’s Mark. Don’t call me sir,” Mark teased. 

“Thank you, Mark.” Jim corrected himself. 

“Go see your new home and have a good time.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows when he said this and somehow this irritated Jim to no end. 

Jim and Megan left and went down to the SUV. Outside of the SUV, Jim kissed her and whispered, “This might be our last real conversation. So if you have anything to say, just tell me you want to work on a baby. That’ll shut them all up.”

“Okay,” Megan answered. 

>>

He opened the SUV and Megan got in and then he closed her door. When he got in and started the SUV he knew he heard something and it was a bug. He pointed to the dash board and smiled. Megan knew what he meant and said, “I’m so glad you got work, honey.”

“You and me both. He seems like a really nice guy and he totally understood why I got fired from my last job. He wasn’t worried about it at all. I think he feels the same way we do about fags, blacks and any other race that is trying to take over our country.” Jim was pouring it on thick. 

“That’s good honey, I know that’s one of the reasons I had to leave Australia, everything was about the aborigines. I was sick of being second.” Megan was pouring it on thick too. 

“I’m glad we’re together in the States,” Jim said. 

“So he found out about you breaking that guys arm? And he didn’t care?” Megan asked. 

“No, I don’t think he did. I think he feels the same way we do about fags, so we might have a good place here. I can’t wait to see the house. I can’t wait to get you into the bedroom,” Jim said quickly changing gears. 

Megan looked at Jim oddly and said, “Oh yes, we need to have some quiet time, just the two of us.” 

“I wonder if the shower will be big enough for two,” Jim wondered aloud. 

“I hope so,” Megan said, thinking that it might be the only place they could talk without bug being able to pick up everything. 

They drove up to the gate and Jim punched in the access code and they drove in and found their house. It was beautiful. There was no way Jim would ever be able to afford a house this big, or this nice. He wondered what he was going to have to do for this. He became a little nervous once more. 

They got out of the car and Jim said, “What do you think?”

“I think it’s the greatest house I’ve ever seen. But it’s a little big, don’t you think? It’s going to take me all day just to clean it,” Megan said hoping they were listening and would send a maid. She almost laughed at that thought. 

They got their suitcases and walked into the house. It was gorgeous. Big, roomy and a kitchen that both of them were going to enjoy. 

Jim said, “Why don’t we unpack in our room and take a nice long shower.” 

“Sounds good to me, sweetie,” Megan answered. 

>>

Simon called Blair into his office. “Sit down, Sandburg.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to let you know that the police said they accepted Jim into their fold, he’s living where the rest of the security guys live and things are going as planned. I just wanted to keep you informed,” Simon said. 

“Thanks, Simon. I’m a nervous wreck over all of this, but I knew he had to do it. It was the right thing to do. And Megan is his back up, she’s good too,” Blair admitted to Simon. 

“Okay, get back to your work and I’ll keep you posted.”

Blair left feeling somewhat better, but still missed his lover like crazy.

>

Once Jim and Megan got into the bedroom, they both stripped, being somewhat embarrassed, but got into the shower and began to wash each other off. Megan was the first one to whisper, “Can they hear us in here?”

“There is no bug, just video,” Jim said and kissed her. Before long he was hard as a rock and said, “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize. My motor is running, too,” Megan said. 

They got out of the shower and walked into the room. Megan pulled the sheets and blanket down on the bed and they climbed in. Once they were under the covers they began to make out like crazy and pretended to make love with a lot of noise and motion. When they pretended they were done, Jim had to roll on his side, because he was still hard. But they knew they were going to have to do this from time to time. 

Megan got out of bed, went into the bathroom and did her hair, while still being naked. She figured they would get a good show. Jim put his boxers on and came in and said, “Should we go to the grocery store?”

“Always thinking about your stomach aren’t you?” Megan teased and he kissed her and said, “Not always.”

They got dressed and decided to find a grocery store near them. They were just about to leave the house when Jim’s cell went off.

Jim answered, “Mason.”

“Hi Jim, its Mark.”

“Hi Mark, is something wrong?” Jim asked pretending to be nervous. 

“No, everything is perfect. I forgot to tell you that we stocked the refrigerator with food for you and the pantry is full too. So you shouldn’t have to go to the store for anything for awhile.”

“That’s so weird, we were just getting ready to go out. Thanks for calling and telling us. We didn’t even look in the pantry or the refrigerator.” 

“Good, now just relax and on the fridge, there is a list of delivery places for when you don’t feel like cooking,” Mark said. 

“Thank you so much. You’ve been such a help to us,” Jim said nicely. 

“Not a problem, now just go and relax and enjoy your new home. We’ll probably be calling you in a few days, Jim. We could use your help a little sooner than we expected.”

“Great, I’m here when you need me, Mark. Thank you again.” Jim closed his cell phone and smiled at Megan. 

Megan knew that the smile meant, they had them where they wanted them. This might just work. 

While Megan made dinner, Jim looked around the living room and found a cabinet filled with movies. He noticed the Plasma tv had surround sound, so that would help for whispering to Megan later. He picked out two movies and took them into the kitchen. 

“What are you making?” Jim asked. 

“There was everything for shrimp and chicken stir fry, so it’s almost done. What are the movies for?” Megan asked. 

“For after dinner, do you like Live Free, or Die Hard?” Jim asked. 

Megan answered, “Yes, I loved that movie, but what’s the other one?”

“I haven’t seen it, it’s called The Holiday.”

“I want to watch that one first,” Megan said sweetly. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Man, dinner smells super good.” Jim kissed Megan and she smiled. It was a real smile, one that showed how comfortable she was with Jim. 

Jim smiled back at her ease and said, “Did you check out the television in the living room? It’s really nice. Good surround sound too.”

“Oh good, it’ll be like being at the theater,” Megan said as she set the table. 

Jim helped her bring the food over to the table and they sat down and began to eat. Dinner was nice; they talked about the house, the job and the neighborhood. Before long it was time to clean up the mess and Jim helped her do all of the dishes. They worked side by side just like he and Blair had always done and he missed Blair for the first time, very badly. 

Megan must have missed Mason at the very same time because she went into Jim’s arms and seemed upset. He held on to her and whispered, “I love you. Really, I do.”

She looked into his eyes and realized he meant-he loved her as a friend. That meant the world to her. She could do this. She could be strong. 

They went into the living room and watched The Holiday and loved it. Then they finally got up to go to bed. 

Once they were naked and in bed, Jim curled up to her and she tried to ignore his hard-on. He kissed her neck and she turned around and they began to make out like crazy again. This time, Megan got on top and pretended she was riding his cock. A few times she really wished she was because it was making her horny too. When they were done, they rolled on their sides and went to sleep. Well, not right to sleep, both of them were horny. 

>>

The next three days were just about like the first one. They went for drives to see what was around their house and met some of the neighbors. Everyone seemed really nice, although, they both knew they weren’t. 

On the fourth day, Jim was about going crazy and his cell rang. 

“Mason.”

“Hi Jim, its Mark. How would you like to help me out with a few things tonight?”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Jim asked. 

“We’re having some trouble with one of our businesses and we’re going to be taking care of the trouble tonight. Are you in?” Mark asked. 

“Count me in. Where should I meet you?” Jim asked. 

“A man named Chris will be picking you up in about 20 minutes. Tell your lovely, lovely wife I said hello. We’ll talk to you then.” Mark closed his cell and got ready for the evening. 

Jim looked at Megan and smiled and said, “They want to take care of some business tonight.” 

“Oh good, you were going stir crazy anyhow. It’ll be good to get out. You can tell me all about it when you get home.” She kissed him and walked into the kitchen. 

The doorbell rang about ten minutes later and someone named Chris was standing there waiting for Jim. He was about Jim’s size, had the same haircut as Jim and was definitely an Arian brother. 

The drive to Mark’s office was very quiet, Jim not knowing what to say because he didn’t know if this guy knew anything anyhow. 

When they got to the office, everyone was ready except Jim. He didn’t know what was going on. And this part bothered him a lot. He only hoped that the cops from Seattle were watching him. 

Mark said, “You ready for the big time, Jim?”

“I don’t know what the big time, is, Mark.”

“We’re going to get four fags out of one of our buildings and make sure they never come back.” Mark explained. 

“Then, yes, I’m in,” Jim replied. 

“Good, then let’s go men. And don’t forget, leave no one that will tell the tale,” Mark said savagely. 

Jim almost got goose bumps when he realized that he was with 11 men and had no backup and they were probably going to kill four gay men. Jim was starting to freak out a little bit. He wished Megan was there to be his backup. 

Mark handed Jim a gun and said, “This is your new piece.”

“I didn’t realize that we were going to shoot people,” Jim said calmly. 

“Does this bother you?” Mark asked. 

“I don’t think so. I’ve never shot anyone before, though,” Jim explained. 

“There is a first time for everything. Tonight is a big deal for you. You show us how much you are willing to do and we can go far. If you don’t, you won’t have a job,” Mark said. 

“So I have to shoot someone tonight?” Jim asked casually. 

“No, you have to kill someone tonight. One of the fags will be yours.” Mark said as if he was talking about ordering take-out instead of murder. 

“Whatever you need me to do. I take it there isn’t going to be anyone there to arrest us,” Jim said acting nervous for Mark’s benefit. 

“Don’t worry, there will be no cops. We’ve got them busy somewhere else. Plus no one really cares about them anyhow,” Mark said. 

They all got into the Black SUV’s and drove off. Jim felt a little out of his element. At least when he was a ranger, he knew what he was going to do. Right now, he had no idea what he was going to do. He might have to hurt someone tonight and that bothered him a great deal. They had given him a silencer for his gun and he had that to worry about now. Jim looked down at the gun and saw that it was loaded, but it was loaded with blanks. He could tell by the weight of the gun. This was a test. Okay, he could do this.

When they arrived, they all got out quietly and charged into the building. Jim followed and didn’t seem as nervous now. He knew they were testing him. 

Mark said, “Apt number 201 has two fags in it. You’re in charge of one of them, if not both of them. Are you up for this?”

“I’m ready,” Jim said acting nervous for Mark again. 

Jim took the key he had for their apartment and opened the door. Both men were sleeping and Jim put the silencer on his gun and just like that pulled the trigger for both men in the bed. He turned around and said to Chris, “Let’s get out of here.” 

The guy that had been with him, couldn’t believe how Jim had done both just like that. They got back downstairs and Chris told Mark that Jim had killed them both. 

They all drove back to the office and Mark asked to talk to Jim alone. 

Jim walked into his office and said, “Mark, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. You just passed the test with flying colors. There were blanks in that gun and you didn’t know it. You just had your first kill, well, not actually, but it works. Here is a box of real ammo. Keep your gun loaded at all times. We’ll be calling you tomorrow for the big run,” Mark said as casually as ordering dinner. 

“I’ll be ready,” Jim said as he turned to leave. 

Chris was waiting for him and said, “You did really well tonight. We were all impressed.”

“I wasn’t trying to impress you, I just hate them,” Jim said. 

“We could tell,” Chris agreed. 

When Chris dropped him off at his house, he knew they would be watching how he reacted, so he was as calm as can be when he entered his new home. 

“He grabbed Megan off the sofa and said, “You’re mine.”

And they walked upstairs to the bedroom and stripped quickly. Under the covers, he pretended to make love to Megan twice and then they lay in bed ready for sleep. Megan wanted to know something about what was going on, but knew she couldn’t ask. So instead she just held Jim and told him to go to sleep. She knew it must have been bad, because Jim was putting on quite a sex show. 

>>

In Cascade, Blair and Mason were having dinner and watching a movie. Both of them missed Jim and Megan so much, but doing it together, helped a great deal. 

“Do you think they’ll be gone the whole six weeks?” Blair asked. 

“Not if they’re lucky,” Mason said. 

“So they could be home earlier?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, we’ll just play this by ear. I don’t know how long it will take to get back. All I know if that I miss sleeping in our bed.”

“Tell me about it, Mason. I’ve been sleeping on the sofa since they left,” Blair admitted. 

“I’m a little nervous because I think this guy is really dangerous for both of them, but I think they can handle themselves all right,” Mason hoped. 

“God, I miss him sleeping with me,” Blair said longingly. 

“I know what you mean. She’s all I can think of these days. I keep getting in trouble at work, because I’m not keeping my mind on work,” Mason said sadly. 

“Well, you better get home before you don’t get any sleep. We’ll see you tomorrow night. I’m making meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gravy. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“It sounds great, Blair. Thank you for doing all the cooking. I’m not as good at it as Megan is,” Mason said thankfully. 

Mason left and Blair went upstairs to get one of Jim’s pillows to sleep with. At least he would have the Jim scent he needed. Blair refused to whack off, because he figured he would wait for Jim. So the pillow was going to have to do for now. 

>>

 

The following day, they went for a walk and Jim whispered what had happened and Megan was shocked. 

“So tonight might be the night?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, I think it will be. If I don’t make it out alive, I want you to know how great it’s been working with you and just to know you. You’re a good friend,” Jim said very seriously. 

“Jim, don’t think like that. You’re going to be fine. Just pretend to kill someone and make sure they’re quiet about it. And then they can tell the police.” Megan suggested. 

“They might shoot me because I don’t kill the person,” Jim worried. 

“Jim, do you want out now?” Megan decided she would ask. 

“No, there is always a chance that this might work,” Jim replied. 

“Are you sure about this?” Now Megan was nervous. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Everything will work out fine.” Jim pulled her into a hug and then he kissed her. 

“I know why Blair likes kissing you; you’re one hell of a kisser,” Megan said laughing. 

“Thank you.” Jim blushed. 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate being the wife?” Megan asked seriously. 

“I know, you hate missing the action. I’m sorry. I’d take you along if I could,” Jim assured her. 

“I know this can’t be over soon enough. I need some sex,” Megan teased. 

Jim blushed and said, “Sorry about that.”

“Not your fault that we’re with the wrong people. I hope they know how hard this has been for us,” Megan supposed. 

Jim laughed and said, “We don’t even want to bring this up to them.” 

They held each others hands and walked back to the house and started dinner. 

The evening wore on and Jim still didn’t hear anything from Mark. He was getting worried that they found out who he was when his cell went off.

“Hello?” Jim answered. 

“Hi Jim, are you ready for a big night?” Mark asked. 

“I’m not only ready, but looking forward to it. It did something to me last night. I felt wonderful.” Jim pretended. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Chris will pick you up again and this time, there are no blanks,” Mark advised. 

“Understood,” Jim said quietly. 

“Chris will be there in about five minutes. Be ready.” Mark hung up just like that. 

Jim turned to Megan and said, “Honey, I have to go out for a short time tonight. I’ll be back early if I can.”

Chris showed up as expected and Jim got into his SUV. 

“Where are we going?” Jim asked. 

“To the park. Did you put your silencer on your gun?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Jim played stupid. 

“There are four or five couples of fags there and we’re going to make sure that fags don’t frequent any park by our homes again,” Chris said. 

When they pulled up, Jim said, “Where to?”

“Behind the bushes, they don’t even hide anymore. I’ll take this side and you take that side. They can’t talk later, do you understand?” Chris asked. 

“Understood,” Jim said flatly. 

Jim walked over to the bushes and sure enough there were two gay couples making out. He said, “On the ground now.”

All four of them got on the ground quickly as soon as they saw Jim’s gun. 

“Now listen to me and listen good. I’m a cop, I need you to be quiet. When I shoot, you lie on the ground and play dead. My friend is going to check on you and you have to be dead. Do you understand?” Jim asked forcefully. 

They all shook their heads yes. Jim heard four shots to the left and knew it was time. He shot four shots and they all were shaking, but lying still on the ground. 

Chris walked over and said, “Good job, now let’s get out of here.”

As they were walking to the SUV, the cops rolled in. Chris cussed under his breath and said, “You can’t let them take you alive.”

Chris aimed the gun at Jim and Jim shot him first. Chris couldn’t believe how quickly Jim reacted. He didn’t realize that Jim would know what he had planned to do. When the cops got out of the car, they were shouting for him to put his gun down. Jim did just that. Chris lie on the pavement bleeding to death and Jim didn’t much care at that moment. 

The four men that Jim had saved, came running out of the bushes and told the cops what Jim had done. One cop said, “You’re undercover?”

“Yes, and my partner is at risk right now. We have to get her out of there.”

Jim gave them the address and they sent a car out for Megan to be picked up. She was there and couldn’t believe how fast this had gone down. Things were going as planned for a change. But the cops didn’t have any information about Jim and she worried that he had been shot or something. 

As they drove up to the scene Megan got out of the car and went running up to Jim. They hugged and the cops gave them a questioning look. 

Jim shrugged and said, “We’re good friends and she was worried about me. She’s just glad I’m alive.”

“Ah.” One cop said and they all smiled. 

The EMT’s pronounced the four men in the bushes that Chris had shot, dead. Then they pronounced Chris dead. Jim was very lucky indeed. 

Captain Mayer showed up and said, “I’m going to take you downtown for debriefing. Let’s get this show on the road. We’ve been trying to get him for years, now we’ll be able to do it.”

Jim and Megan rode downtown with him and were relieved to get to the station in one piece. Jim really did expect to see the guys he worked with come by and shoot them. It was just going down too well for anything like this. 

>>

Simon called Blair with the news.

“Sandburg.”

“Jim got them. He’s going to be in Seattle for another week, but he got them and they’re safe and sound. Do you know where Lt. Johnson is?”

“He’s here, Simon. I’ll tell him as soon as we get off the phone. Could we go up to Seattle and be with them for this?” Blair asked. 

“You can because I’m giving you the next week off, but I can’t give it to Johnson, his boss has to do that.” Simon explained, smiling at Blair attitude sometimes. 

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll tell him the news and we’ll try and get out of here tonight.” Blair closed his cell phone and smiled at Mason. 

“Mason, call your boss and ask if you can have the next week off. We’re going to Seattle.” Blair blurted out. 

Mason got right on the phone and asked his boss for personal time off and got it. He said, “I’m going to run home to pack and then we’ll go see about flights, or should we just drive?”

“Let’s drive, we’ll be up there in less than two hours, we can do this. I’ll pack and be ready in no time. Do you have a car big enough to hold all four of us coming home?” Blair asked as he pulled out a suitcase. 

“Yup, I’ll be back in a half-hour. Be ready, or I leave your ass behind,” Mason teased. 

“I’ll be ready,” Blair shouted as he ran for the stairs. 

Mason smiled as he walked off to the car. He couldn’t wait to see Megan. He hoped that she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to do. God, did he hope. 

>>

As Blair packed he wondered if Jim and Megan had to have sex. I mean, if they did, it was for the job and that was understandable. But did he really understand that? No, Blair was quite sure that he didn’t. _Get a grip Sandburg, you’re going to see your lover after six days, this is a good thing._

Blair finished packing, locked up the loft and waited downstairs for Mason to show up. Mason was there in 15 minutes, so Blair was glad he had finished quickly too. 

He got into Mason’s car and said, “We’re off?”

“And we’re going to Seattle, too,” Mason kidded. 

The drive to Seattle was filled with talk about their lovers and how much they missed them. Before long they were there and realized they didn’t know where Jim and Megan were staying. 

Blair pulled out his cell and called Simon. “Do you happen to know where Jim and Connor are staying?”

Simon laughed and said, “As a matter of fact, Jim just called me and told me he couldn’t reach you so he figured I might know where you were. He couldn’t remember your cell phone number because the cell phone he has doesn’t have it in the memory.”

“Oh he’s going to get it for forgetting me,” Blair teased. 

“They’re staying at the Marriot one block past the station downtown. Are you at the station now?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, we’re at the downtown station. Mason knew where it was,” Blair said. 

“Well, do you see a big tall Marriot one block away?” Simon asked. 

“I do, I see it. What room?” Blair was bouncing in place. 

“They’re in adjoining rooms. 310 and 312. Have fun. See you in a week.” Simon hung up the phone and was thrilled that this had gone like it did. It could have been worse and Simon would have dreaded telling Blair bad news. _Thank god for happy endings._

>>

Jim was taking a shower and Megan was still trying to reach Mason. She had no idea if he knew this was over or not. But she sure missed his voice and wanted to hear it. There was a knock at the door and she looked through the peep hole and squealed with delight. She threw open the door and flew into Mason’s arms. 

“I love you so much, Megan,” Mason said hurriedly as he was kissing her. 

“And I love you,” Megan replied kissing him back. 

“I hate to interrupt, but where is Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Ellison is next door taking a shower.” Megan pointed in the direction of the door in her room. Blair opened it and walked in and heard the shower going. He shut the door and started to strip. He couldn’t wait to see Jim naked. 

Jim was washing his hair in the shower thinking about Blair, making him hard as a rock when he heard Blair’s heartbeat in the next room. _I take it he knows I’m here._ Jim rinsed his hair out and waited for a naked Blair to come through the door. He didn’t have long to wait and Blair was in the shower within moments. 

They began to kiss and Jim sucked on Blair’s neck some, because he could. No other reason why, just because he could. 

“I missed you so much,” Blair said panting with need. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you, you’ll never know and I’m never going undercover again. I didn’t like not being able to talk with you every night like we do.” Jim kissed him some more. 

“Let’s get out of here and make love,” Blair suggested. 

Both men got out and dried off. Blair almost ran into the bedroom to slip into the nice clean sheets. Jim just sat and watched that fine ass move, and it made his day. 

Jim moved up Blair’s body, kissing and nipping as he went. Blair was moaning with need and they were just getting started. Jim stopped for a moment and said, “Did you bring lube?”

Blair said, “Duh.” He jumped off the bed and got a bottle of lube out of his suitcase. “Here you go, big boy.”

Jim started stretching Blair so that they would both have fun. If Jim had his way, he would just fuck him and that would be that. He was that horny. But he had enough sense to know he couldn’t do that, so he was loosening up his lover and getting harder by the moment. 

“Jim, fuck me,” Blair pleaded. 

“I am,” Jim said as he began to suck on Blair’s cock, taking almost the entire thing into his mouth. 

“I want to come with you in me,” Blair whined. 

Jim stopped sucking and began to pull Blair’s legs up around his waist and then started to push into Blair’s anus. Blair began moaning with passion, making Jim want to come right then, but he knew he had to make this special for Blair, so he slowed down. He began to kiss Blair’s neck, making Blair insane with need. Jim started working up a rhythm that Blair soon got the hang of and before long they both were ready to come. Without any warning, Blair came shouting Jim’s name and after three more thrusts, Jim came into Blair. 

They just laid there getting their breath back and finally Jim started to slip out of Blair and he cleaned them both up. Once he was done, he snuggled up next to his lover and fell asleep. Blair didn’t go to sleep, he watched his lover sleep instead. He wondered if Jim was still all his-or he had to share him with Connor, but he decided not to ask him now. 

“No, I didn’t sleep with her,” Jim said softly. 

“Really?” Blair asked. 

“Really, we pretended under the covers and it made us crazy, but we stayed away from sex. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you,” Blair said and started to fall asleep in Jim’s arms. 

>>

“So you didn’t have to have sex with Ellison?” Mason asked Connor. 

“Nope, we were good-we pretended under the covers and walked around naked a lot, but no sex. No way. That’s for you and me,” She said happily. 

“I’m glad to hear it, although it didn’t bother me in the least as you could tell by our lovemaking. I evidentially don’t care if you did or not,” Mason explained. 

“You cared; you just would have understood if we had. But no need to worry about it now, baby,” Connor said still smiling. 

“What was the best part of this whole thing?” Mason asked. 

Connor smiled and said, “It was knowing you would be here for me when we got done and also becoming friends with Jim Ellison. I never thought I would call him a friend, but he is.”

“He’s a very unlikely friend, that’s for sure,” Mason said as he cuddled up to Connor. 

>>

The next day, the police called Jim on his cell and told him they needed him for the day. So an unhappy man had to get up and get ready to go to the station house without Blair. 

“Are you sure I can’t go?” Blair asked. 

“No, I don’t want you anywhere around Martin. I’ll be there most of the day with all of the questions from the DA, but I’ll be back in time for dinner. Maybe you could have lunch with Johnson while Connor is with me,” Jim suggested. 

“Okay, I guess it’s something you have to do,” Blair supposed. 

Jim called Connor on her cell and said, “Rise and shine, we have to be at the station in a half-hour. So get your butt in gear. Tell Johnson that he and Blair can spend the day together and hang out until dinner. Then we can all have dinner together.” Jim loved pretending he was in charge. 

“I’ll be ready in ten.” Connor said back and closed her cell. 

Blair said, “I love how you make plans for me. I’m a big boy-I know how to take care of myself. And right now I’m going to take a shower.”

Jim’s cell went off and he looked down and saw it was Simon and answered. “Hello Simon.”

“Hi Jim, do they know when you’ll be coming back?” Simon asked hopefully. 

“No, not yet. It might be longer than a week, then we’ll have to come back for the hearing three months from now, or more. We’ll just have to play it by ear. Is everything all right there?” Jim asked. 

“Everything is fine, besides being down three people in my bullpen. I want you three back soon, damn it. I might bring Blair back sooner.” Simon brought it up to see what Jim would say.

“You told him he could have a week. He’s here and he won’t want to leave,” Jim assured him. 

“Well, sometimes life gets in the way, and I need Sandburg back here as soon as possible,” Simon blustered. 

“Fine, I’ll tell him, but don’t be surprised if you get a call from him. In fact, let me tell him now,” Jim offered. 

“No, tell him when he’s in a good mood and then tell him to get back with me. I want him back here first thing in the morning,” Simon ordered. 

Jim closed his cell without even saying goodbye. He was one pissed off camper. Now he had to tell Blair what was going on. 

He walked into the bathroom and Blair was blow drying his hair. “What’s up? I thought you and Connor were going to the station?”

Jim said calmly, “That was Simon on the phone and come to find out he needs you back in Cascade right away.”

“What? He told me I could have a week,” Blair yelled. 

“Well, he got yelled at from the Commissioner about having too many people gone at once, so he needs you back, as of tomorrow morning,” Jim explained. 

“And I suppose you’re fine with that?” Blair blurted out. 

Jim glared at him and said, “No I’m not fine with that. You just got here, I don’t want you to leave, but it’s the job.”

“Can we at least have dinner tonight and make love once more before I have to go back?” Blair asked pitifully.

“You got it. I’ll try not to be too long at the station with Connor. You stay put, read, do whatever, but wait to do anything fun until I’m here,” Jim teased. 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said sadly. 

Connor knocked for Jim and the two of them went out the door. Blair was instantly depressed thinking about going back that night to Cascade. And how was he going to get back? He didn’t drive, Mason did. Maybe Jim would let him drive that rental car from the case. _Damn it all to hell._

>>

When Connor and Jim arrived at the station, they were all ready for them. The DA had a lot of questions that needed to be answered and they had a bunch of video of Jim and Connor that they had to decide if they were going to use or not. 

Connor found it most embarrassing to know that everyone in the DA’s office had looked at those video’s already. She thought it should be more private than that, but real life didn’t care how private you were. 

Captain Mayer walked up to Jim and said, “Mark Martin wants to see you.”

“Tough, I don’t have to see him,” Jim answered. 

“We thought you might be able to talk him into not fighting the charges,” Mayer said. 

“You must be joking, right? He’s not going to listen to me. Especially when he finds out I’m a gay cop from Cascade. Two things he hates worse than anything. Gay people and cops. Nope, I don’t plan on seeing him, thank you very much.”

Connor said, “Jim, why don’t we see him together and see what he has to say. I mean he must have something to say if he’s wants to see you.”

“Connor, if you want to see him, go ahead, I don’t,” Jim argued. 

“Well, I certainly don’t want to see him alone,” She answered as she walked off to fill out more paperwork. 

They finally finished everything they needed to do and Captain Mayer said, “You may as well head back to Cascade and we’ll call you when the time arises. It was good working with both of you, you did an excellent job. Thank you very much.”

Jim and Connor both smiled at the thought of being able to go back to Cascade. As they walked to the SUV that the station had picked up at the house they had been staying in, Jim said, “Are you anxious to get back home? Or do you want some time off?”

“I’d like a few days with Mason, don’t you want that with Sandy?” Connor asked. 

“Blair has to be to work by tomorrow, so we’ll be driving home tonight. Besides, I really like this SUV that they rented for me. It’ll be a quick two hour drive at the worst.”

“I’m sorry he has to be back to work so quickly. I feel terrible about staying off myself now.” Connor was feeling guilty. 

“Don’t worry about it, if it was reversed, I would be thrilled with spending time with Blair.”

The drive to the hotel went quickly since it was so close and they got out and rode the elevator together. They got off on the third floor and Jim opened up his door and Connor opened up hers. “See you at dinner.” Connor called out as she walked into the room. 

Blair was lying in bed, under the covers sleeping when Jim walked in. He slipped out of his clothing as quickly as he could and got under the sheets with naked Blair. He began to kiss his lover awake and it didn’t take long at all. 

“Hey there, lover,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Hey yourself,” Jim answered. 

“You’re early, I was going to get up at 5:00 to get ready for dinner.” Blair told him. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but it’s 6:00. So we’re going to have to have a late dinner. I have some news,” Jim added. 

“What? What’s going on?” Blair looked excited for a moment. He was hoping that Simon said he could stay. 

“I get to go home tonight. I’m back in Cascade as soon as you allow me to drive us home,” Jim responded. 

“Hell, there won’t be any fooling around here, then. We’ve got the loft to fool around in, I’d rather wait,” Blair insisted. 

“I was hoping you would fuck me tonight,” Jim said sexily. 

“And then there is that. I could do that right now.” Blair said as he jumped out of bed and got the lube and went running back again. 

Jim lay on his back, with his legs spread apart and he looked like heaven to Blair. Blair began to suck on his cock while he loosened Jim up. He had to take his time because Jim didn’t like bottoming that much, so he was tighter than Blair even remembered. 

After about ten minutes of this, Jim said, “Just fuck me already, Sandburg.”

“Wow, those are sexy words, man.”

“Just fuck me,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair pulled Jim’s legs over each of his hips and then he guided his cock into Jim’s tight channel. At first Jim moaned in pain, but it soon began to sound like he was enjoying it, so Blair went a little bit faster and harder. Before long Jim was begging. 

“Fuck me hard…” Jim ordered. 

“Jesus, fuck me harder.” Jim had a crazed look on his face and Blair had never seen it before. This turned Blair on even more. 

Blair began to fuck him harder and harder and before long they both came at the same time, calling out each other’s names. 

“What was that all about?” Blair asked. 

“What?” Jim asked. 

“You don’t like to get fucked, but I swear you really enjoyed it.” Blair was still dizzy from the excitement of fucking Jim. 

“I did enjoy it. It was the best I’ve ever had. I told you I would get used to it,” Jim answered. 

“Well, I loved fucking you, so anytime you want that, just let me know.” Blair pulled out of Jim and got them both cleaned up. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a selfish bastard,” Jim insisted. 

“Its okay, Jim. You were worth waiting for-that was fantastic.” Blair was still seeing stars. 

“Are we going to get ready and go to dinner with Johnson and Connor?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, let me call them.” Blair picked up the hotel room phone and dialed their room. 

“Connor.”

“Hey, you guys about ready to eat? We’re getting hungry. We’ll meet you downstairs in the hotel restaurant. ”

“We’ll be ready in about ten minutes. Meet you there,” Connor said quickly and hung up the phone. She didn’t even say goodbye. Mason was right in the middle of showing her how much he loved her. 

>>

“They better get here soon, or I’m ordering without them,” Jim said trying to ignore his growling stomach. 

Johnson and Connor walked in and sat opposite Jim and Blair and they all started laughing. 

“Isn’t it wonderful to be in love?” Connor asked. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it is,” Blair agreed. 

When the waitress came they ordered their drinks and some appetizers and talked about the case. The evening went well. They ate a wonderful meal, they had good company and the night was almost over. 

“We’re going to head on back to Cascade tonight,” Jim said. 

Mason looked surprised and said, “Why?”

Connor said, “Because our boss is a slave driver, that’s why. He won’t let Sandy have any more time off then tonight. He wants him back tomorrow.”

“Bummer, dude,” Johnson said with a smile. “But at least you’ll both be in Cascade. We might go home tomorrow and just hang out at the house.”

“Oh really?” Connor asked. 

“Yeah, I miss our place,” Mason said lovingly. 

“Our place has such a nice ring to it.” Megan kissed him passionately. 

“Okay, this is our chance to get out of here now. We’ll see you both in Cascade,” Jim said as he pulled Blair out of the booth after him. 

>>

The packing and getting into the SUV were no big deal since both of them wanted to be back at the loft. 

Once they got onto the interstate, Blair asked, “So what made you bottom tonight?”

“I just felt the need.” Jim believed this to be true. 

“Jim, you don’t like to bottom, as you’ve told me many times before. And yet tonight, you had a look on your face that told me differently. Did I not do it right the other time we did it that way?”

“You did it fine. I was too tense; I was less tense this time and more in love. I’m sorry I was so selfish. From now on, it’ll be different,” Jim assured him. 

“You mean, we’re going to take turns now and then?” Blair asked timidly. 

“We’re going to take turns all the time. No more of this Jim is scared bullshit. I thought about life without you and decided I wanted you in all ways. It just felt right. And it was right.” Jim tried to explain. 

“Man, I love you.”

“I love you too, Chief.”

Neither man said anything for about an hour and finally Jim said, “Oh, by the way, I really like Connor. She’s a good friend of mine now too. When I started out trying to be friends with her, it was an unlikely friendship, but it ended up being quite the opposite. I really like her and Johnson.” 

“Good, I’m glad. It’s nice when we can have the same friends.” Blair agreed with Jim. 

When they drove into the parking lot of Prospect Place both men knew that they were where they belonged. Forever. 

The end


End file.
